caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are a transport that can only be found in stores at the Janubi, Qubba, and The Federation regions. They all require at least one person in it for it to operate and does not consume fuel unless moving on the map. Fuel can only be found in towns that either have oil refineries or towns that received fuel through trade with caravans. Toe Cutter Toe Cutters are the fastest (with regards to consistency) vehicle in the game, being able to go up to 22 km. The downside however is that they can only support one passenger. Toe Cutters can be found Transport Shops at the Janubi, Qubba, and The Federation regions. They can additionally be looted on special occasions in the Storyline. 'Max Load - '''600 kg '''Passengers -' 1 'Spaces Required to Transport -' 10 'Speed - '''22 '''Fuel Consumption (Per 100 km) -' 7 'Fuel Tank Capacity -' 20 'Weight -' 245 'Damage Resistance -' 10 'Fire Resistance -' 50 'Explosion Resistance -' 5 'Mechanical Condition -' 200 'Water -' 1 'Lubricant -' 1.3 Igelkott The Igelkott is a three passenger vehicle. They are only available in the Qubba and The Federation regions and are the best vehicle obtainable through the Transport Store (and the best vehicle in Sandbox Mode). 'Max Load - '''1600 kg '''Passengers -' 3 'Spaces Required to Transport -' 15 'Speed -' 19 'Fuel Consumption (Per 100 km) -' 10 'Fuel Tank Capacity -' 60 'Weight -' 750 'Damage Resistance -' 30 'Fire Resistance -' 60 'Explosion Resistance -' 30 'Mechanical Condition -' 400 'Water -' 5 'Lubricant -' 3 Sand Glider Sand Gliders are a unique type of vehicle because of how it operates. Unlike other vehicles, it is operated entirely on Wind Power, meaning it doesn't need fuel or water for coolant. It has the lowest maximum load of all vehicles and can only support one passenger. Relying on the wind, the Sand Glider is strictly dependent on favorable conditions. Having one Wind Glider in the player's Caravan as a vehicle leaves a wind gauge at the bottom right-hand corner of the Travel Screen. The wind gauge shows which direction the wind is blowing and how strong it is blowing. Be aware that if the wind gauge shows no wind, or if the player is traveling against the wind, the Caravan will be unable to move. Pirates and Privateers are the only enemies to spawn with Sand Gliders. 'Max Load -' 270 'Passengers -' 1 'Spaces Required to Transport -' 10 'Speed -' 70% Wind 'Weight -' 120 'Damage Resistance -' 20 'Fire Resistance -' 10 'Explosion Resistance -' 5 'Mechanical Condition -' 100 'Lubricant -' 2 Umi Alpha Umi Alpha is a unique type of vehicle in that only a limited amount can be obtained. They make up for their limited amount by having the highest max load and being capable of carrying up to 32 passengers. Umi Alphas can be obtained by following the Liberation/Qubba path and then defeating all five (six on Hard) Federation Army and capturing their Umi Alpha. One Umi Alpha can be obtained by following the Workforce Merchants/Federation path and completing all missions. The Umi Alpha will be received as a reward. It is currently impossible to obtain more than six Umi Alphas. 'Max Load -' 12000 'Passengers -' 32 'Spaces Required to Transport -' 90 'Speed -' 16 'Fuel Consumption (Per 100 km) -' 43 'Fuel Tank Capacity -' 350 'Weight -' 4500 'Damage Resistance -' 60 'Fire Resistance -' 80 'Explosion Resistance -' 50 'Mechanical Condition -' 2000 'Water -' 10 'Lubricant -' 8 Trivia * Toe Cutter, the motorcycle in Caravaneer 2, is based on the biker gang leader Toecutter from Mad Max. * Igelkott literally translates to 'Hedgehog' in Swedish. * "Umi Alpha" is the abbreviation of Alpha Ursae Minoris (α UMi), AKA Polaris. * Some missions offer free vehicles upon a certain point, such as the side quest of Regin's Gang. * Richard Weaver, President of Qubba, will help you understand the usage of Sand Gliders if asked about his days as a Privateer, and give his Sand Glider for free if the player accepts it. Category:Transportation